


Holiday Romance?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Holidays, Humor, Multi, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper had said yes. Why would she have done that? Said yes to a free holiday with her sister and her new boyfriend. Why? Because Polly didn't want to go alone and she adored her sister. Why? To get away from her job and focus more on her photography career. So what could happen? It couldn't be that bad, could it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I have worked with @softbetts on tumblr. She is amazing and I have worked on a few stories with her and I am so incredibly lucky that I get to work with her. I hope you enjoy

Betty Cooper hated her office job. She'd sat in a photography studio answering phones. Being a receptionist at a place where she wanted to be the one taking photos. She wants to be the woman behind the camera and not the desk or a phone.

So when a month a go her sister rang her up asking if she wanted to go on a free holiday trip around Europe, her answer was hell yes. It gave her the perfect opportunity to build up her own portfolio.

The only down fall to it was a holiday with her beloved sister Polly and her boyfriend that she's never met. She has no clue who he is but know that they're pretty serious. All she knows is that he has some friends coming as it was meant to be a lads holiday turned love trip, all round turned into hell.

Betty wasn't complaining as she's getting a free holiday around Europe and a chance to work on something she's passionate about.

So now she's currently in JKX airport at 1 in the morning. Waiting for her too hyperactive sister at 1 in the morning where its too cold. She's tired, in need of coffee and her bed. She doesn't know what human could portray that much energy at that time in the morning. Granted Betty's use to staying up late all hours in the night and waking up early again the next morning that's just because her body hates her.

So as she sat on a bench coffee in hand drifting off to sleep. Polly runs up behinds her and pulls her in for a hug. 

"Fuck Poll!" 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Polly said.

"It's 1am in an airport for all I know you could have been a serial killer." She mumbled.

"Don't be silly." Polly smiled.

"She's right, serial killers hide amongst the normal." A tall man behind Polly said who was wearing a beanie that looked like a crown. He was also stood next to another guy.

“Betty this is Jughead.” She then turned to the other guy and smiled. “And this is Sweet Pea. My boyfriend.” She smiled.

"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you two but it's too early today." She smiled.

“I don’t understand why we couldn’t get a flight later. It’s too early.” Jughead complained. “I need coffee.”

"I'll join you. Someone spilt my coffee and I don't fancy being a third wheel just yet." Betty said. 

“Okay.” He smiled. They both walked off to go find a coffee shop.

The only coffee shop they could find was Starbucks. Betty hated it, the coffee was over priced and shit. Jughead seemed to be annoyed about it too. He bought coffee anyways.

"I can't believe you bought it." Betty said.

“My wallet will regret it later but I need coffee.” He teased.

"It's not even proper coffee." Betty told him. "Ah a McDonald's. I'll get my pound coffee thank you."

Jughead just smiled. Betty headed to get her coffee. Five minutes later she came back to him. She took a sip of coffee and moaned slightly.

"Taste better too."

“Well my coffee tastes fine. It’s just plain black. It’s pretty hard to screw that up.”

"Taste mine then decided." She passed him the coffee cup.

“Mines better.” He said after he tried it. Betty took his cup and tasted it. She took a sip then spat it out. "Ew, no it definitely cost 4 pounds more."

“I like it.”

"You're lying." She said as she walked back to her sister.

“I’m not.” He said, walking back with her.

They got to the gate and found the couple wrapped up in each others embrace sharing kisses. Sweet Pea said something that made her laugh. Betty coughed to let them know their back.

"Oh hi guys." Polly blushed.

"Jug why are you drinking that. You hate that place." Sweet Pea said.

“To prove a point.” Jughead teased.

"Which is?" Polly asked.

“That it’s impossible to mess up plain black coffee.”

"On a scale to 1 to 10 how bad is it?" Sweet Pea asked.

“It’s actually not that bad. Maybe a 2.”

"You're lying!" Betty and Sweet Pea said.

“I’m not!”

"Let's say on 3 how bad it is." Betty said.

"1...2...3..."

“It’s not bad.” Jughead said.

"Sure." Betty said walking away to watch the planes take off.

Polly and Sweet Pea followed after her and Jughead sat down to read a book. An hour passed before their gate opened. Sweet Pea and Polly were walking a head and in hand. They were so excited. They've been together year now.

They met in garage whilst her car broke down. She was going to be late for an important meeting. She was stressing out but when she heared him play his guitar in the shop it instantly calmed her.

They got on the plane and found their seats. Betty’s seat was next to Jughead’s."Just to warn you I'll be taking photography." Betty said setting up her camera.

Jughead just looked up from his book and nodded before looking back down."What are you reading?" She asked.

“In cold blood by Truman Capote. It’s my favorite.”

"It's a personal favourite of mine too." She smiled. Jughead just smiled faintly before looking back down."Still looking for a first edition beloved."

“I have two copies. You can have one.”

"Did you just say you have two first editions? I've been searching since I was sixteen and can't find one." She said in shock.“Yeah. I like books. I collect them.”

"So do I but I can't take it from you." She smiled.

“You can.” He insisted.

"How much for it?" She asked smiling.

“Nothing. You can have it.”

"No I insist. They can go for thousands." She said.

“Okay, fine. Give me an offer.”

"A thousand pounds?"

“Really? That much? I’m willing to just give it to you.”

"Like I said they go for a pretty penny." She smiled.

“Okay. I’ll take a thousand.”

"But if you insist on lower I'm fine with that." She added.

“Okay. How about 400?”

"Sure." She smiled.

“Okay.” He said as he looked back down at his book.

Betty decided to transfer the money via the PayPal. She did it there and then so she know she's done it. Jughead just sat silently for the rest of the flight. Betty took some photos of them setting off and in the air. She then put her camera away and underneath her chair.

Betty and Jughead made some small talk but Jughead mainly kept to himself. Betty fall asleep on his shoulder. She snuggled herself deep into his side. Jughead just smiled to himself as he read.

Betty Cooper moves around alot as she sleeps. She's some how wrapped her arms around Jughead and her head on his chest. Jughead just let it happen.

Meanwhile Polly and Sweet Pea were wide awake. They noticed Betty wrapped around Jughead. "Can't believe they got into an argument about coffee." Polly smiled.

“Jughead just always likes to be right. He’s insanely smart.”

"So is Betty." Polly smiled. "No one's is insanely sexy as you."Sweet Pea smiled and kissed her."I love you." She whispered.

“I love you too.”

"Their snuggling, its weird." She smiled.

“It’s cute. Maybe they’ll end up together.” He teased.

"Baby it's kind of cute but she's my sister. He's you're brooding best friend."

“Maybe she’ll get him to stop hating the world.” He teased.

"She's a brooding photographer. I doubt that." She giggled kissing him. 

“Then they’re a perfect match. He’s a brooding author who spends all of his time writing, reading, or drawing.”

"When should we tell them that they're sharing hotel rooms for next month or less?" She asked.

“When we get there. Have them be mad at us later.”

"Sounds perfect." She smiled kissing him again.

Many hours have passed and now they've arrived at their first stop in Europe Italy. They would be going to as many city's as possible in the time they have off. The plane landed with a rough landing due to turbulence.

They got off the plane and headed into the airport to get their bags. They were currently waiting for their luggage to come off the carasel.

"Hey Juggie thank you for earlier."

“No problem.”

"Okay then, see you around." She said as she picked her suitcase up.

“Betty! Jughead! Come here.” Polly said.

Betty and Jughead gathered around the couple. Betty just wanted to get out the jam packed airport. 

“You two are sharing a room.” Pea explained. 

"Seriously Poll! He could be a killer... No offence... He knows alot about it and he was reading murder mystery."

“I’m not a killer.” Jughead said.

"That's what all the killers say... And I said no offence."

“He’s just a little broody, that’s all.” Pea said. “You’ll be fine.”

"Forget it!" Betty stormed off.

When they got to the hotel Polly and Pea headed to their room. Betty and Jughead went to their room too. The second they walked in Jughead put his bags down and left. He knew she didn’t want him around.

Betty felt bad and ran off after him. She found him standing outside of the hotel. "Jughead?"Jughead just looked over at her.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm a sceptical person who doesn't trust easy." She admitted.

“It’s fine. I don’t trust people either. I’ll stay out of your way.”

"No you don't have to... Pol just didn't tell me I'd be sharing with anyone but her." Betty explained.

“Pea didn’t tell me either. But it’s fine. I’ll stay out of your way. It’s not a big deal.”

"Jug we're going to be sharing in the rest of the hotels too. It's okay." She reassured him.

“Okay.” He shrugged.

Betty stood next to him. Jughead just stood there, not saying anything."Come back inside?" She asked.

“Later. I’m going to look around the area.” He said.

"Let me come I just have to grab my camera." She smiled.

“Okay.”Betty headed inside as she got her camera. She made sure to get her sunglasses too. Jughead headed inside too and grabbed a sketch book and pencil. He likes to draw in his free time."You ready handsome?" She asked.

He just paused for a few seconds before nodding."Where to?" She asked.

“Just to look around the area close to the hotel.”

"Okay." She said picking the camera and taking a photo of him.

“Hey! I hate my picture being taken.” He pouted.

"Tough you look cute." She smiled.

"Delete it!"

"Make me." She smiled.Jughead reached for the camera before she pulled it away. 

“You’re a brat.” He teased.

"Hey they're sassy. Haven't you seen the cartoon or the movie?" She asked.

“Nope.” Ha said as he started to walk off.

"Tonight!" She yelled at him.

“What about tonight?”

"We're watching the bratzs movie." She smiled.

“No way!”

"Yes way!"She teased.

“No! Not happening.”

"Pretty please handsome." She pouted.

“Nope.”

"Why?" She pouted as she stopped him.

“Because I don’t want to.”

"Don't be a bore!"

“I just don’t want to watch the movie. Can we go?”

"We can and you're going to. How about we make a deal? Each night we take it in turns to pick a movie we both have to watch." She told him.

“Fine.”

"Yay!"

Betty and Jughead walked for awhile. Betty would snap some shots. They then came to a park. Jughead sat down on a bench and started to sketch a picture of the area. As Jughead was sketching Betty was taking some more shots.

"How about we get to know each other?" She asked.

“Okay...”

"What do you do?" She asked.

“I’m an author.”

"That's so cool, anything I might have read?"

“Um.... maybe my most popular book. Have you read a book called Sweet Water?”

"A sweet innocent town with blood in the water. The town cried murder with secrets and sons that dared to be spilt." She quoted.

“So you have read it.” He smiled faintly.

"One man committed that sinful crime the townies were apart of the vendictive cyle. You're lucky to escape small town gossip. When you do it's the sound of victory." She quoted again.

“I started writing that book when I was 16. I only finished it a few years ago.”

"It's amazing. What about you're other stuff?" She smiled.

“I’ve written a few other books. I’ll tell you about them later. Tell me about you.”

"I'm a failing photographer."

“Failing?”

"I'm more so behind a desk and a phone rather than a camera." She explained.

“Oh.”

"It's okay." She whispered.

“What about your family? What are they like?”

"It's just our dad. Our mum died giving birth to me. Polly and Chic are my siblings. Chic is the male version of Polly." Betty explained smiling. "What about you?"

“I have a sister.” He said. “She goes to college in California so I never see her. My dad drank himself to death and my mom died in jail.”

"I'm sorry but you turned out great." She whispered holding his hand. Jughead just smiled faintly."What's your sister doing?" She asked.

“She’s becoming a doctor.”

"That's amazing. I'm so proud of her." Betty smiled.

“Me too. She’s amazing.” He smiled.

"Back to those books." Betty teased sitting next to him. Jughead smiled and told her about all of his other books.

She quoted a line out of each of the books.“You’ve really read every single one?”

"I like to read and I have a desk I just answer calls and emails." She smiled. Jughead just smiled."I hate it." She sighed.

“Then quit.”

"I need the job." She whispered.

“Then just look for another job and when you do, quit.”

"No one's hiring. I've tried." Her smile disappeared.

“It’s not going to be like that forever. Give it time.”

"I've given up." She whispered.

“Then start your own company.”

"I have no money, no contracts most of all nothing." She whispered tearing up.

“Then let me invest.”

"You don't even know me." She said. 

“So? I can help.”

"As sweet as that is. Definitely not." She said.

“Okay.”

"Maybe." She whispered sitting closer to him. Jughead just looked down at her."I'll think about it handsome."Jughead just nodded.

Betty was now sitting inches away from him.“We should probably head back.” He said.

"You owe me a movie." She smiled looking up at him.

“Okay.” He said.

"Let's go handsome."

Jughead just nodded as they started to walk back. Once they got back to the hotel Betty got changed into her pj's then set up the movie. Jughead got changed into pajama pants and a t shirt and got into his bed.

"The movies on my laptop." She whispered.

“Oh... okay.” He said, getting up.

"I don't bite...unless you want me to." She winked.

Jughead just laughed softly and sat down next to her. Betty put the laptop in the middle of them and started the movie. Jughead was barely paying attention for most of the movie. He was watching her mouth the words and sing to the songs. Jughead just smiled to himself. The movie quickly came to an end and she looked up at him smiling.

"So am I still a brat?" She asked.

“Yep.” He teased.

"I'm a cute one so it's fine." She stuck her tongue out like a child.

“Yep. You are.” He smiled as he got off of her bed.

"No I'm cold come back." She pouted.

“But it’s getting late. We should get some sleep.”

"We have coffee for that." She smiled.

“Okay.” He said. Jughead came to sit next to her.“So...” He said.

"This new book you're writing?" She asked.

“I have writers block so I haven’t been able to work on it.”

"Has anything inspired you yet on this trip?" She asked as she yawned.

“Yeah.”

"What?" She smiled sleepily.

“A bratty blonde.” He teased.

"Hey!" She playfully hit him. "Correction I'm a failing brat." She giggled.

“You’re a beautiful brat.” He teased.

Betty blushed and smiled. "You're a handsome idiot." She giggled.

Jughead just smiled. "But we are going to find a reasonable priced coffee that taste good that we agree on." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"Can't wait." She whispered leaning on him.

Jughead just smiled. Betty shut her eyes for a few moments but ended up falling asleep on him. Jughead didn't mind as he fell asleep too.

Both Betty and Jughead didn't expect to come on this trip thinking they'd gain something work wise out of it. It's been less than 24 hours and Jughead has words flowing into his mind like a water fall that flows. Betty has a new muse and someone who's willing to help her get from behind the desk to behind the camera. It just might be a good holiday after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Betty woke up alone. She looked around and saw Jughead wasn’t there anymore. She checked her phone and saw a text from Polly. 

P: we’re all out at the pool. we didn’t want to wake you. come out when you see this

Betty smiled at the text and headed to get ready. She decided to use her most revealing swim suits at the beginning of the holiday because she can always wash them but she'd get bloated through out with the alcohol they're drinking.

When she got outside she saw Sweet Pea and Polly swimming in the pool while Jughead sat on a chair by the pool, writing down notes for his next book. Betty sat down next to him smiling.

"Whatcha writing?" She smiled.

“Just taking notes.”

"I see you." She teased.

“I think I’m going to go swimming though.” He said as he put his notebook down and got off the chair. He then pulled his shirt off.

"Are you now?" She smirked. "I think I'm just going to catch a tan and take photos."

Jughead just smiled as he walked over and jumped into the pool. Betty just rolled her eyes as she set her camera up. She took a few shots of Polly and Pea but then started to take some shots of Jughead. Zooming in on his wet glistening pelvis bone as; another of him flipping his wet hair.

An hour later Polly called over for Betty. “Come in the water!” She said.

"Oh no I'm fine here." She smiled.

“Please, B?” Polly said.

"Soon I promise." Betty told her.

“Okay.” Polly said.

Betty went back to sunbathing. Half an hour later as she's nodding off she felt a splash of water on her. It was Polly. “You said soon. You’re no fun.” She teased.

"Fine but you better run you bitch." She teased.

Polly smiled and started to run to the other side of the pool, hiding behind Sweet Pea. Betty started walking towards her when Jughead pushed her into the pool.

“Live a little, Cooper.” He teased.

"Run!"She shouted as she began to swim fast out.

She was the fastest swimmer on the swim team in high school. Jughead couldn’t help but laugh as he swam off. Little did he know when he thought he was safe at the other side of the pool she was already there waiting for him.

“Hi...”She swam up to him and splashed him. 

Jughead smiled and pulled her under water with him. She wrapped her feet around him. Once she got back up she gasped for air.

“They look cozy.” Polly said to Pea.

"She looks like she wants to kill him."Pea laughed.

“Yeah.” She said.

Polly stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. “I love you.” He hugged her. Polly wrapped herself around his arms and looked at him like he hung the moon. They just held each other close. 

Meanwhile at the other side of the pool Jughead was stopping Betty from splashing him."No! It's only fair!" She pouted splashing him.

“Okay.... there... you splashed me. It’s even.”

"Oh no its not! You pushed me in and dunked me." She pouted.

“I went under with you!”

"You chose to." She smiled.

“Yep.”

"But I didn't." She whispered in his ear as she pulls him down again. Jughead came back up for air. “There. We’re even.”

"Are we though?" She whispered as she swims closer towards him.

Jughead just nodded slightly as he looked down at her."Definitely not... But it's your movie pick tonight." She smiled.

“Rebel without a cause.” He said.

"One of my favourite classics." She whispered in his ear. Jughead just smiled."First one to the pool bar wins. I'm gasping for a drink." She said as she unwrapped her feet from him.

Betty and Jughead raced to the bar quickly. Jughead got there first."Fuck." She muttered pouting."Why did it take you so long earlier then?" She asked as she ordered a wine.

“Because I’m lazy.” He shrugged.

"Actually you're pretty fit." She said. Jughead just smirked at her."What I just meant you worked out!"She blushed.

“Were you checking me out, Cooper?” He teased.

Betty just rolled her eyes. "I'm a photographer, I notice things." She shrugged.

Jughead just winked at her. Betty rolled her eyes again biting her lip. Jughead ordered lemonade at the bar before turning back to Betty.

Betty took a sip of her wine. "What?" She mumbled into the glass.

“Nothing.” He smiled at her.

"Sure." She teased winking at him. "I'm going to sun bave."

“Have fun being boring.” He teased.

"What I'll be listening to a pod cast?" She pouted.

“Still boring.”

"Come say that to my face!"

“It’s boring.” He said, moving closer to her.

"How so?" She asked closing the gap.

“Because you’re just sitting there while the rest of us are swimming and having fun.”

"Sitting relaxing." She whispered. He just shrugged."Maybe edit those photos of you."

“What photos?”

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased swimming away. Jughead swam after her. He pulled her in by her waist. "The ones I took today." She whispered.

“Oh yeah? When I was in the pool?”

"Hmmm." She smiled drinking her wine.

“So you were checking me out?” He teased.

"Maybe, maybe not. I also too pictures of the love birds." She told him.

“I don’t know... I think you were checking me out.”

"Like you were checking me out?" She smirked.

“Maybe a little bit.”Betty just smiled.

"I'm a still a brat today?" She asked.

“Yep.”

Betty just pouted before swimming back to their stuff .Jughead swam back over to Polly and Sweet Pea."Aw what happened?" Polly asked.

“Betty would rather be boring.” Jughead teased.

"She does that. She loves her me time... She can socialise for so long then goes hide away." Polly explained.

“Jughead does that too.” Pea teased. 

Jughead just rolled his eyes before getting out of the pool. He walked over to their things and put his shirt back on. He then grabbed his notebook and started to head back into the hotel.

Betty heared the door to her room open. She looked up from the screen to see Jughead. Betty smiled to herself. "Who's boring now?" She teased back winking at him.

“I’m just going to get a shower.” He said. He grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom.

Betty nodded as she went back to her work. She got a shower when she came back too. Jughead came back out from the bathroom only wearing jeans. He didn’t put a shirt on. He then sat down on his bed.

"Do you want that movie now? Considering we leave tomorrow night we have to fit two in. We move to the next destination." She suggested.

“How about after dinner?” He suggested. “I was about to go for a walk in a little bit.”

"Sure can I come?" She asked as she got her camera ready.

“Sure.”

Betty followed Jughead out the door as she locked up. They went down the path they went the other day. They stopped at the park and Jughead pulled out his sketch book. Betty smiled at him as she decided to take some shots of him drawing.

Jughead looked up at her when he realized she was taking photos of him."Betts I hate my photo being taken." He pouted.

"You didn't mind earlier." She teased.

“I hate having my picture taken.”

"Pretty please!" She gave the puppy dog eyes.

“Fine.” He sighed, looking back at his drawing. "Thank you handsome." She smiled continuing to take her photos.

After awhile they got up and started to head back. They got half way back to the hotel when Betty suggested they go look deeper into the city and look for the best coffee in Europe. They found a close by coffee shop.

Betty went in and ordered the coffee with the most popular pastry they did. Five minutes later the baristar gave them their coffees and treats. Betty took a few photos of them before she let him have it. She then switched to Instagram took a photo of hers and put coffee date #1 out of many more to come.

“This coffee is amazing.” Jughead said.

"Better than Starbucks."She teased.

“Yep.” He smiled. “I don’t understand how you can put so much cream and sugar in your coffee though.”

"It's too bitter without." She smiled. "You know we're going to rank the coffee and I'm going to make a collection out of this. Coffee dates throughout Europe."

“Okay.” He smiled. “Wait bitter? Seriously? I like my coffee black.... like my soul.” He teased. 

Betty laughed at that. "Bitter you're so sweet." She smiled. Jughead just smiled and sipped his coffee."Rank this coffee then." She smiled.

“On a scale of what?”

"10 like before." She leaned over to wipe the chocolate off his mouth. As she did that she got a message from her best friend.

V: hot coffee date of only one so far?

“Okay. 10 being the worst. It’s a 2. Not bad at all.” He smiled. 

B: with a friend.

"But you said Starbucks was a 2?" She teased.

V: a friend? ;)

“I was lying. Starbucks was shit.” He said. 

B: Yes! I just met him.

"Ha I win." She smirked.

V: use protection! ;)

B: oh my god *eye roll emoji*

“You do.” He smiled. “Only for once though.” Betty just rolled her eyes smiling back at him. At this point it hurt to smile.“We should probably head back soon. The love birds are probably waiting.” He said.

"They can wait a little longer." She whispered.

“Okay.” He smiledBetty and Jughead spend another hour talking before Polly and Sweet Pea were ringing. That's when they decided to head back to the hotel.

The next day they were leaving at midnight. So they had all day to explore the city. Polly and Pea wanted to go as a group with all of them. Betty was slightly disappointed that she couldn’t spend the day with just Jughead.

Disappointment aside she got her camera and met them at the desk. They were going to the Colossem and the capri. She couldn't wait to go and cross it off her bucket list. Jughead was the last to arrive.

"Look what the cat dragged in." She teased.

“I fell asleep again.”

"Did we stay up too late watching those two movies?" She asked him.

“Yep.”

"Well I set my alarm so I'm not apologising." She teased as she handed him some coffee.“

Thanks.” He smiled. 

"No problem." She said as she began to catch up with Polly.

Pea walked up and held Polly’s hand. Jughead walked behind them.They caught the bus to the Colossem. Jughead was being extra quiet. As they paid their entire fee Polly and Pea headed off to wandering around leaving them alone.

"You're being quite." She said. "I can't wait for the capri it's this beautiful flower garden so high up." She lit up talking about it. Jughead just smiled."But anyway why so quite?" She asked.

“It’s not important.” He smiled.

"No it is." She said as she started to take photos of the Colossem.

“It’s not.”

"Please tell me!"She batted her eyelashes at him.

“So, I hate my birthday. My sister comes over every year and and we spend the day together and ignore the fact it’s my birthday. But um... she called last night and said she won’t be able to come this year. It’s not a big deal though. It’s in a month and she has some important training to attend.”

"I'll be there instead but instead of ignoring it we can go to a drive in. I love doing that." She smiled.

“Okay.” He nodded.

"Now enjoy this gorgeous piece of history with me but we're not getting coffee here it's too expensive. Worse then Starbucks." She teased snapping a photo of him.

Jughead just smiled.

They spent an hour at the Colossem before they headed to the capri. The had to do some walking and public transport to get there. When they got there Pea and Polly were walking together and Polly pulled Betty along with her. Jughead stayed back behind them.

"Hey Pol, isn't this place beautiful?" She smiled.

“It is.” Polly smiled.

"I'm going to get some amazing vibrent shots."

“Can you take some of me and Pea?” Polly smiled. 

"I already have been doing but sure." Betty told her.

Polly just smiled and held Sweet Pea’s hand. “So.... you and a Jughead have gotten really close.” Polly smiled. 

Jughead wandered off. Betty started to take photos of the couple.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy. Definitely not a killer." She smiled. 

“You like him don’t you?” She teased.

"What! I'm just getting to know him." Betty said.

"We saw you're Instagram story yesterday and most of today's."

“You definitely like him.” Polly added teasingly. 

"Goodbye!" Betty said walking off to find Jughead.

She found Jughead walking around on his own.She came up behind I'm and tapped him on his shoulder. "Want company?" She asked.

“Sure.”

"Okay, it's beautiful. I've got so many amazing shots. With and without people in them." She smiled as their hands grazed past each other. Jughead just smiled down at her."What?" She asked.

“Nothing.” He smiled."

Sure." She giggled.

They continued to walk around the park together enjoying each others company. A little while later they decided to take a break on a bench. Jughead pulled out his sketchbook."What you drawing?" She asked.

“The park that we keep walking up to. I’m working on shading for it.

"That's amazing." She smiled. "We leave in a few hours." She pouted.

“Yeah.”

"Let's hope we're sharing the same hotel room." She whispered.

Jughead smiled at her. He carefully reached over and held her hand.Betty glanced down towards their hands and smiled.Jughead just smiled as he  continued working on his drawing with his free hand.

As Jughead continued to work Betty closed the gap between them. Jughead smiled when she cuddled into his side."I'm sleepy." She smiled.

“Then take a nap. I’ll wake you up when we’re leaving.”

"Thank you." She yawned.

Betty fell asleep on his shoulder as he continued to work on the sketch. Jughead woke her up an hour later. As Betty woke up she sleepily rubbed the sleep out her eyes.

“Polly and Pea are waiting for us.” Jughead said.

"Okay." She whispered as stretched.

Jughead got up and put his sketchbook away. As he put his sketchbook away Betty smiled as she touched the hand he's been holding. She couldn't shake the smile of her face so when she got back to her sister she had questions.

“You two were completely cuddled up on that bench.” Polly smiled.

"I was just sleeping. Work has be exhausted and when I'm home I work on my stuff. It catches up with a girl."

“You were holding hands.”

"Jug do you know what she's talking about?" Betty asked. She gave him a look pleading him to play along.

“No, not at all.”

"You must be tired Poll let's get back to the hotel. You can sleep on the plane." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” Polly said. 

The second Betty and Jughead got into their hotel room Jughead plopped down onto his bed.

"Tired?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"You can use my shoulder as a pillow on the plane." She smiled sitting next to him.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Only fair." She smiled lying herself down.

Jughead couldn’t help himself and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Betty smiled to herself she looked upto him. "Hey." She whispered.

“Hey.” He whispered back, looking down at her.

"Should meet them before they walking in on this."

“Yeah.” He whispered, getting up.

"Maybe next time?" She asked as she put her jacket on. Jughead just nodded as he grabbed his things.

Betty just smiled at him as she gathered up the rest of her things before they headed to the coach. The coach came half an hour later to take them to the airport. As they both sat on the couch Jughead began to drift of to sleep on her shoulder. Betty just smiled to herself. She hates how Polly and Veronica maybe right. She may like him more than a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so lucky to work with @softbetts on tumblr with this and a few others stories that are yet to come. Keep a' eye out.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty Cooper has flown alot in her time and that must have been the worst flight she got on. The staff were rude. The children had no respect. She was amazed that Jughead slept through any of that. So a 2 hour flight she got 45 minutes of sleep on it.

Jughead stayed asleep the entire time. When he was tired he could sleep through anything. However the rough landing woke him up. He was struck with shock. Betty instantly grabbed his hand reassuring him that's its okay they've finally landed.

Jughead just smiled at her and held her hand. Polly and Pea got up out their seats and started to make their way to them. Betty mouthed sorry to Jughead and let go of his hand.

Jughead just nodded and got up out of his seat."So do you guys mind sharing again?" Polly asked.

“Nope.” Jughead said. 

“Are you sure because we can get you two your own rooms. This hotel has enough open ones.”

"It's okay." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” Polly said.

"We'll meet you out there." Pea said.

Polly and Pea got off the plane, leaving them alone."She just likes to get a little too invested in my life considering I have no mum. I just want to figure this out on our own." Betty whispered.

“Yeah.” Jughead said.

"I'm sorry if that hurts you. I can get  my own room." She told him.

Right now all that was between them is harmless flirting with a side of hand holding.

“No... it’s okay. We can share a room.”

"Okay." She whispered intertwineding their hands together.

They held hands until they got off the plane. When they saw Polly and Pea Jughead pulled his hand away. The couple were waving them over, so as they made their way to them Jughead carefully held her hand again hiding it behind the suitcases.

After they left the airport they were soon arriving at their hotel. They're hotel rooms were a door away from each other in the other section of the hotel. As the hotel was made up of three different buildings.

Betty was trying to open the door when she couldn't. The key were too stiff. Jughead tried to help her.In the end Betty gave up and let him do it. 20 minutes later they were finally in.They put their bags down and Jughead sat on the bed that he picked.

Betty casually walked over to him but end up tripping on her own feet. Jughead helped catch her. Betty wrapped her arms around him to steady herself.

"Thank you." She blushed.

“No problem.” He smiled faintly.

"I'm such a cluts... Should we go exploring a little?

“Maybe in a little bit. I’m still tired.”

"But you slept all flight." She pouted batting her eyelashes. "We also have to find coffee to rate it."

“Later.” He said, plopping down onto the bed.

"You're no fun."She teased mimicking his words from the pool.

“I’m a lot of fun actually.” He teased, winking at her.

"Show me then!" She told him. "Come out with me. Don't make me be a third wheel!"

“Stay here with me. Then we can go out.”

"Kind of hard to go anywhere when you're holding me." She teased.

Jughead just pulled her down onto the bed with him. Betty just giggled whilst she squealed. Jughead wrapped his arms around her as she giggled her ass off."Come on we're in Spain!" She cheered wiggling out his embrace.

Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes."Don't make me come over and get you!"

Jughead just playfully glared at her and pulled the blanket over him. Betty rushed over to the bed pulling the blanket off of him. She then also crawled onto the bed over him.

“Let me relax.” He teased.

"Come with me then!" She crawled over him putting her arms next to him so it's like he's caged in.

“I want to stay here.” He pouted. 

"Fine." She said crawling off of him grabbing her camera. "I'll go alone."

“No..... stay with me.” He pouted.

"Why should I? I'm going to enjoy the weather."

“Fine. Go have fun.” He yawned. 

"Bye sleepy." She smiled kissing his cheek thinking nothing of it.

Jughead just smiled and pulled the blanket back up over himself. Betty just left him to sleep as she adventured out to take some of her photography.

Later that day when she came back Jughead was still asleep. She decided to wake him up. She couldn't have him sleep though this gorgeous weather. Jughead didn’t want to wake up. Betty shook him again harder. Even when she did that nothing. So she put some water on her hands and splashed him with it.

“Brat!” He teased as he woke up.

"Maybe a little." She smiled.

Jughead pulled her back down with him like earlier. Betty placed her head on his chest smirking.“Stop trying to drag me outside and just stay with me.” He smiled.

"Never!" She giggled.

“I don’t know.... you seem comfortable there.” He teased.

"I am but I like being outside with you too. I can hol..."She stopped herself.

“You can what?”

"Nothing." She smiled.

“Tell me.”

"I can hold you're hand without feeling awkward." She whispered.

“You can hold my hand in here too.”

"That feels wrong doing it inside." She pouted. "Just come get coffee!"

“Fine.” He pouted.

"Yay! I win again." She smiled as she's inches away from his mouth.

“Yep.” He whispered. 

Betty looked up to him and cleared her throat. "We should go." She whispered back.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty pulled away fast needing some air. Boy this man was driving her insane. She grabbed her camera and her purse before they were on their way. They decided to go to a cafe along the beach front. They went in and ordered their usual orders of coffee.

Just as before Betty took photographs on her real camera. She's sticking to this collection. She likes the fun concept of it. Then with her phone she opened up Instagram and uploaded on her story. 'Coffee date #2 in city #2'

Jughead just smiled over at her.

"So I win again?" She smirked.

V: date 2 huh? He must be a special friend.

He just shrugged. 

B: he really is just a friend. 

V: poll says different ;)

"Juggie you have a little something." Jughead like the last time Betty leaned over but this time she decided to lick it off.

Jughead looked at her for a second. He seemed a little shocked. Betty instantly pulled away regretting it. Jughead cupped her face in his hand. He then pulled her forward so their lips were only inches apart.

Betty took the leap of faith and closed the gap kissing his soft plumped lips. Jughead smiled against her mouth before kissing her back."Wasn't it worth coming out?"She teased.

“Definitely.” He whispered, kissing her again.

"Also to finish my collection idea of." She teased. "Rank the coffee please."She whispered kissing him again.

“It’s a 3.”

"So we're declining?" She asked.

“What do you mean?”

"The coffee in italy was a 2." She reminded him.

“The coffee in Italy was just a little bit better.”

"Agreed." She whispered. Jughead just smiled."Let's get out of hear." She smiled giving him her hand.

Jughead smiled and gave her his hand. They both intertwined their fingers together as they walked out the cafe.“Where to next?” Jughead said.

"Tomorrow is the beach day and the day after that is waterfalls. So I don't know. "She smiled.

“We could go back to the hotel and watch movies?”

"Not yet, we could go sit somewhere so you can sketch?" She suggested.

“Okay.” He said. 

Betty smiled and took him to sit outside this cute little streets she saw earlier. They sat there drawing until the sun came down. When it started to get dark they'd went back to the hotel to watch a movie before bed.

The following morning Betty was up early to make sure she had everything ready for the beach. She was only bringing her waterproof camera today and tomorrow. She didn't want to risk the other camera near that much amount of water.

Jughead was still asleep until late. Betty tried everything to wake him up the trick from yesterday didn't. The only thing she thought might work was kissing him. She leaned down over him to press a small delicate kiss to his lips.

Jughead slowly started to wake up."So the princess kiss works as well as a prince's kiss." She teased.

“Maybe.” He smiled.

"Come on its beach day. We can go snorkeling!"

“Okay.” He yawned."Here!"

Betty knew he'd need coffee first thing so she got him some.“Thank you.” He smiled"It's okay.

"Jughead smiled and took a sip of his coffee. 

He downed half of it before going to get changed.He put on his swimsuit and a t shirt.Betty was already ready and waiting for him. She'd told Polly they'd meet  them there. Jughead walked up to Betty and held her hand.Betty couldn't help but smile. She held his hand tight as they started to leave. 

They went to the beach and found Polly and Pea. Jughead pulled his hand away. Betty just pouted and pulled his hand back. Friends can hold hands. Jughead just smiled down at her. Polly gave her a look.

"What?" She asked.

“You’re holding hands.”

"Friends hold hands." She smiled.

“Sure.” Polly said sarcastically. 

"Yes!" Betty said.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

"Polly you've held hands with plenty of friends. Do I need to list them?!" She shouted.

“Calm down, Betty. I’m just teasing.”

"It didn't feel like it." She whispered. Polly just took Pea’s hand and walked off. Jughead just squeezed Betty’s hand."God I hate her sometimes." Betty muttered.

“She’s only teasing you.” Jughead said.

"No! It doesn't matter. She takes it too far." She whispered.

“She’s just being observant.”

"But... But... Agh!"Jughead just pulled her in for a hug."It's not fair, I should apologise." She whispered.“

If you want.” He said.

"I'll be back, I promise." She kissed his cheek. He just nodded as she walked off.

She found Polly crying on Sweet Pea. Pea nudged her and Polly lifted her head and looked up at Betty."Poll I'm so sorry... Yes I might like Jug... He's the first guy in awhile that I've liked. It's all so new. You get pushy sometimes." She whispered.

“I’m sorry too. I should’ve cut back on the teasing.”

"Yeah you should have... I'm a workaholic and this is so new. He's sl kind and sweet he wanted to help me set up my own photography studio. He believes in me." Betty smiled.

“Good for you, Betty.”

"I obviously declined." Betty said.

“Why?”

"Because I don't like accepting help... What if we don't work out?" She uttered.

“Just give it time.”

"That's why I snapped at you pressing for information. It's 4 days I've known him." Betty smiled. 

“I know that. I’m sorry.”

"I know. I'm going to go to him. Pol when I'm ready I'll tell you things." Betty told her.

“Okay.” Polly said. Betty headed back over to Jughead. She smiled at him.“Hey. Everything go okay?”

"It is." She smiled hugging him.

“Want to go swimming?”

"I'd love to." She smiled taking of her dress revealing her swimsuit. Jughead smiled and pulled off his shirt."FIRST ONE THERE WINS!" Betty shouted as she began to run. Betty shot over to the ocean like a jet. She was stood their waiting.

Jughead ran up to her. "I win." She smiled. Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty put his arms around him. "You don't like smiling around me do you?" She teased. Jughead just shrugged and hugged her back.

"You do shrug alot it's annoying." She pouted.

“Shrugging is easier than talking.” He teased. 

"That's not nice." She told him walking into the water.

Jughead followed after her. Betty had her waterproof camera in her hand. She put on the snorkel and dived deep into the sea taking photos of the fish that swim beneath them.

Jughead swam along with her, trying to stay next to her. Betty was swimming ahead of him. She turned around to take a photo of him. She then swam upto him. 

They continued to snorkel for awhile before they got up and went back to the shore.Betty went back to her towel. She didn't pick up the one on the floor she laid out she picked up one in the bag. She has a thing about wet sand on her towel.

Polly and Pea were still out in the water so Betty and Jughead were alone.Betty decided to take a bold risk and sit in his lap.

"Hey." She smiled.

“Hey.” He smiled back. 

"You're comfy." She teased. "Also tonight they're making us go out." She pouted.

“Where are we going?” He pouted.

"A bar, the do have some good acts on. You know the people that pretend to be a celebrity and do covers. We're also going for food before."

“Maybe Pea will let me stay home. I don’t drink.”

"Theses other things there. Come it will be fun." She smiled.

“Fine.”

"Yay." She smiled as she leant into kiss him. Jughead smiled and kissed her back."It will be fun. How about we sneak away?"

“Okay.”

"Maybe you'll draw me?" She asked.

“Sure.” He smiled. 

"Let's go to where we were yesterday." She smiled back.

Both Betty and Jughead gathered their things up. She messaged Polly saying they'll meet them back at the hotel. They went to the place they were at yesterday. Betty sat down on the floor as she got comfy.

"What do I need to do?" She asked.

“Just sit there.” He said.

Betty did as she told. She sat there for him. Jughead stayed focused on drawing her, telling her to tilt her head or move every so often. Betty's phone had a message from her group chat with her friends. Normally she would answer it straight away but today she silenced her phone.

Jughead was almost finished with the outline of the sketch."I hate sitting still."

“I’m almost done.”

"My nose is itchy. Scratch it?"

Jughead reached over and gently scratched her nose before going back to his drawing. Betty scrunched her nose as he scratched.“You’re cute.” He smiled. "No I'm not." She smiled as she took a drink of water.

“Yes you are.”He smiled. 

"No I can be very scary." She pouted.

“No, you’re very adorable.”

"Nope." She said as she shook her head. "I'm going to prove to you how bad ass I can be tonight."

“Oh yeah?”

"Definitely." She smirked.

Jughead just smirked before looking back down at his drawing. Betty just smiled as he began to work on the drawing again. It was coming near to half five when they needed to head back to get ready.

Jughead was at the point where he just needed to do shading so he could just finish it later. When Betty got back she decided to go get ready over at Polly's. Jughead just got dressed quickly and went to work on the sketch. Betty was wearing a sued black mini skirt with studs and rose embroidered on to it along with a black crop top bralette fitted to her. She paired it with her sued high boots with rose embroidered onto the side and paired with her leaver jacket.

“You look great, B.” Polly said.

"Thanks I've been waiting ages to wear this skirt."

“Planning on impressing a certain brooding, beanie wearing man?” Polly teased. 

"Maybe Poll." She smiled.

“Pea just texted me. He’s waiting outside with Jughead.”

"Let's go." Betty said grabbing her purse.

They headed outside and met Pea and Jughead. 

Jughead was wearing black jeans, a maroon shirt, combat boots, and his leather jacket. He didn’t have his beanie on and his hair kept falling in his eyes.

"Hey handsome." Polly and Betty said at the same time.

Pea walked up to Polly and held her hand. Betty walked up to Jughead."You look amazing Jug." She whispered.

“You’re the one that looks amazing.” He said, looking her up and down.

"Nope this old thing." She giggled.

Jughead pulled her off to the side where Polly and Pea couldn’t see and he leaned down and kissed her. Betty kissed him back. After awhile Jughead pulled back. “We should go catch up with them.”

"Yep." She smiled. "You look sexy baby."Jughead leaned down and kissed her again."I thought you said we're catching up with them." She mumbled into the kiss.

Jughead just laughed as they caught up to the others. They decided to get food first at the fast foodchain their but it was delicious. After they got food they headed to the bar. When they arrived at the bar everyone ordered their drinks. Betty ordered an non alcohol cocktail for herself so Jughead wouldn't feel left out. They all sat and talked while they drank.They all sat and talked while they drank.

"So Juggie when can I see the drawing?" She smiled.

“When I’m finished.” He smiled. “I’m almost done.”

"Fine." She pouted.

Jughead just smiled. 

"So Jughead, Betty told us you wanted to help her." Polly smiled.

V: my god my bestie is hot and gonna get laid! (use a condom)

“I do. She’s amazing and deserves to have a career she loves.” Jughead said. 

"Juggie stop it! You haven't seen any of my work." She blushed.

"You should see her elements of landscapes in portraits pieces. Their breathtaking." Polly smiled.

“You’ll have to show me, Betts.” He smiled.

"Maybe on the 5th of no-never."

“I’m serious! I want to see your work.” He said.

Betty noticed the text from Veronica. 

B: I’m not going to get laid, V!

V: you so are!

"I'll think about it." She smiled.

"Or you could just search her Instagram up?"

Betty only has one Instagram and that's for her photography. She posts everything personal on her story and save it in her highlights.

B: I’m not! 

Jughead searched up her Instagram and followed it. He then looked through her photography. She was insanely talented and had an eye for photography.

“You’re so talented, Betts.” He said.

"Not good enough apparently." She shrugged.

“You’re amazing.”

"That's just one opinion." She said.

“You’re too hard on yourself. You really are amazing.”

Betty just shrugged downing the rest of her drink. Polly and Pea went to go dance. As the couple were dancing Betty was looking over at them and smiled.

“I’m happy for them. Sweet Pea has always had trouble with relationships.” Jughead said. 

"Same with Pol. He's good for her at first I thought he wouldn't be." Betty admitted.

“She’s the first official girlfriend he’s ever had.”

"Really?" Betty was shocked.

“Yeah. I mean, he’s had meaningless hookups but none of them were his girlfriend. She’s his first.”

"They're so serious though?" Betty smiled but got slightly jealous.

“Yeah. It’s the same with me. I’ve never had an official girlfriend. Just hookups.” Jughead said.

"But you're great!"

“No one has really thought that before.”

"Their all stupid!" Betty said before standing up talking his hand. Jughead took her hand and stood up."We're going dancing."

“I can’t dance.”

"Just hold me and sway." She smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty took them to the dance floor. She carefully wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her. Jughead just held her close as they moved together on the dance floor.

"Who said my brat couldn't dance?" She teased.

“You’re the brat.” He teased back. 

"Who me?" She pouted. "I'm a sexy badass."

“You’re a sexy brat.”

"You think I'm sexy Jones?" She asked.

“Yeah, I do.”

"Okay... So you're new book?" She asked.

“What about it?”

"Any more inspo?" She asked holding him tighter.

“Kind of. I still have writers block though.”

"Tell me what you have so far?"

“I’ll tell you another time. I don’t have much.”

"No tell me now, I can help. I won a writing contest in high school." She told him.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. Let’s just enjoy tonight.” He smiled.

"Do you want to share the bed with me? The pullout sofa bed looks uncomfortable." Betty smiled faintly asking him.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

"I promise to behave." She winked at him. Jughead just smirked."Want to go to bed?" She asked him. "Watch a movie? I'm kind if beat."

“Sure.”

"Whose pick is it tonight?" She asked.

“I picked last time.”

"50 first dates." She instantly said.

“Okay.” He said. 

Betty smiled as she quickly told Polly their going and to keep it quit tonight. Betty was so happy she got to walk home hand in hand with him to spend the whole night in bed with him.

They got back to the hotel and Jughead went to the bathroom to change his outfit. As Jughead was changing in the bathroom Betty changed in the bedroom. A little while later Jughead came back out. As he came out he came out to her taking her bra off.

“Shit... sorry Betts.” He said, looking away.

"No its okay, it's not like you haven't seen most of them."She teased.

“Yeah.” He said.

"It's okay I'm not shy. One year my friend fucked up and we were at a nudest resort. I got some interesting photographs that year."

“I’m shy.” He said.

"Sure, you weren't the other day."

“Well I’m normally shy around other people. Not really you.”

"Why's that?" She asked standing there still half naked.

“Because.... I really like you and I’m really comfortable around you.”

"That's good." She smiled.

"But could you... Maybe... Like... Put a top on?"

"Why?" She teased.

“It’s distracting.” He blushed.

"Is that so?"He just nodded."If you insist." 

Betty just leaned over him grabbing one of his tops and putting it on. Jughead just smiled down at her. Betty took his hand and guided him to the bed. She crawled into it before setting the laptop up.

Jughead laid next to her. As Jughead was getting comfortable Betty played the movie leaning back to his embrace. Jughead wrapped one of his arms around her.

"This is nice."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"So did I look bad ass tonight?"

“You did.”

"Good because I noticed a little Juggie did too." She whispered in his ear. Betty began to watch the movie as she teased him.

“Betts?”

"Yeah?" She yawned.

“You keep yawning. Go to sleep.”

"Not yet I'm enjoying this." She whispered.

“Okay.” He smiled. Betty continued to watch the movie teasingly touch his leg.“Betts...”

"Jug?"

Jughead just turned to the side and pulled her in for a kiss. Betty happily deepened the kiss. Exploring his mouth, teasing him before she needed her air. When they pulled back Jughead rested his forehead against hers.

"That was new." She whispered. 

“Yeah.” He whispered. 

Betty leaned on him as she kissed him again. Veronica was wrong this time around. Just a harmless make out like session. Betty slowly fall asleep due to the busy day they had. As she fell asleep she couldn't help but smile. She was so happy she decided to take this trip. As for Jughead he was happy that he didn't have to third wheel and maybe, just maybe he'll finally have the confidence to make a relationship last. If that's what this is called?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so lucky to work with @softbetts on tumblr with this and a few others stories that are yet to come. Keep a' eye out.


	4. Chapter 4

Third plane trip for the third country they're going to visit on this trip. So far the trip has been amazing. Betty has loved every minute of it. The photography she's taken might be her best yet. Now she's off to another bucket list country she couldn't wait. Amsterdam is on everyone's bucket list.

They were currently on the plane. Jughead was reading a book. Jughead had previously promised Betty that he'd talk about his new book. So when Betty slipped the book out his hands he was a little angry. Luckily she saved his page.

“Betts!” He pouted.

"You promised to tell me about your new book!"

“It’s about this trip.”

"Oh yeah?" She smiled.

“Yeah.” He said, reaching for his book.

"I'm lonely speak to me."

“But I was in the middle of reading.” He pouted. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered kissing him as Polly was asleep. Jughead put his book away and kissed her again."I thought that might work." She whispered.

Jughead just smiled. Betty just deepened that soft peck of a kiss before pulling away. Jughead just smiled faintly down at her."So we're sharing again." Betty smiled as the plane landed.

“I can’t wait.” He smiled.

"I was wondering if you want to share a bed?"

“Sure.” He smiled. 

"Perfect." She whispered.

Veronica was in Amsterdam this week so they'd be meeting up with her. She's currently here for her fashion inspo for new pieces. As they got of the plane they met her at the hotel their staying at.

“B!” Veronica smiled.

"V!" She pulled her in for a hug.

“I’ve missed you!”

"I've missed you too V. This is Jughead." Betty smiled.

“Hi.” Jughead said.

"So you must be the hot guy from the coffee dates." Veronica smirked.

“Yep.” He said.

"You're also forgetting her new pieces of work." Kevin said coming up to Betty hugging her. "Surprise!"

“New pieces of work?” Jughead said. 

“Kev!” Betty smiled."Her Instagram." Veronica said as Betty and Kevin hugged.

Jughead pulled out his phone to check Betty’s Instagram. He saw several new posts all from their trip. Including some of himself from the beach and the Capri. Jughead just smiled to himself before putting his phone away.

"What are you doing here Kev?" She asked.

"Hijacking you're holiday now I'm free from work." He teased. "Polly invited me."

“We need a girls day!” Veronica said.

"Oh no I can't leave Juggie to third wheel by himself." Betty said.

"Oh it's okay Betts Fangs is coming today."

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, go have fun.”

"But our coffee date?" She pouted.

“We can have it tomorrow.”

"Okay." She smiled.

“I’ll go find our room.” He said as he grabbed their bags and headed inside, letting the three of them talk."He's sexy!" Kevin said.

"Also straight." Betty smiled.

“Let me have my moment Cooper! He’s really fucking hot.” Kevin teased.

"Tough he's my hot something."

“You two are dating?” Veronica smirked. 

"Not exactly." Betty smiled.

“What’s even going on between you two?” She asked.

"I'll tell you whilst we shop." She smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty messaged Polly saying she's off out with her friends and don't forget to make jug feel involved before they set off. Once they got to the streets of Amsterdam she couldn't stop taking photos.Betty, Kevin, and Veronica went shopping. An hour later she got a text from Jughead. 

J: Fangs flight was delayed and he won’t be here until tomorrow. I’m just going to spend the day reading :)

B: No join us! It's too beautiful to waste reading.

J: no, it’s okay. Enjoy your girls day

B: Polly is joining us go to Pea x

J: she’s bringing Pea with her.

B: oh no she's not, it's a girls day. He's on his way to you x.

J: ok

B: <3 :-*

J: <3

Betty put her phone away as her friends were smirking at her.“So... explain what’s going on with Jughead.” Veronica smirked. 

"At first it was flirting, it still is then hand holding. We may have or have not kissed too. He may or may not have slept in my bed last night." She smiled. 

“Oh my god!” Kevin smiled. 

“You’re definitely going to get laid soon!” Veronica squealed.

"Let's worry about getting Kev laid." Betty teased.

“You haven’t gotten laid in forever though.” Kevin said.

"You haven't either." Betty reminded him.

"Yeah well a gay drama teacher is a right hit with the man."

“Seriously, B. Where are things going with Jughead?”

"I don't know guys." She smiled.

“Well, you like him, right?”

"Of course." She smiled.

“Then go for him! Make things even more serious.” She smirked.

"We're taking things slow. I might speed it up a little."

“How?”

"I don't know." She sighed.

“Maybe with a heated make out?” Kevin said.

"How heated because it got heated the other night?" She asked.

“How heated did it get?”

"I was teasing placing circles with my nails then we kissed alot." She told them.

“Maybe a little more heated.”

"I don't know how!" She sighed.

“Maybe straddle his lap.” Veronica said. “And don’t break the kiss unless you need air. But then reconnect it right away.”

"I can do that." She smiled.

J: good news Fangs flight back to normal. Drinks in Pea's and Polly's place tonight x

B: okay x 

“Perfect.” Veronica smirked. 

"Well you guys can help me at drinks tonight at Polly's apartment. How about we go buy some wine and beer because the hotel is hella expensive?"

“Okay.” Kevin said.

Meanwhile the boys are back at the apartment complex in the gaming area playing pool.“How are things with Polly?” Jughead said. 

"Amazing Jug. I really love her, she's perfect. I totally didn't expect to fall for someone like her." He smiled.

“I’m really happy for you.”

"We actually have some news soon. Anyway how are you and Betts?" Pea asked.

“We’re good.”

"Come on Jug I want details!"

“I really like her.”

"I knew you would since you argue about coffee. Poll said she's more of a tea girl though but practically lives of coffee." Pea explained.

“Betty and I are taking things slow but we both really like each other.”

"You should show her that." Pea said.

“Show her what?”

"That you really like her." Pea said as he got a message.

F: I'm lost (^o^)

“How would I do that?”

"I don't know maybe flowers or flirt with her. Show her that you care and listen." Pea told him.

“All I’ve been doing is flirting.”

"You can flirt more. You and I both know that."

P: ask for the directions to the hotel.

F: can you just give me directions? 

“I guess so.” He said. 

The boys rang Fangs and explained where to go. Fangs arrived 15 minutes later"Hey guys aren't I glad to see you!"Fangs said. 

“Hey Fangs.” Jughead smiled. 

"Hey Jug... Guys I need help!" Fangs said.

“With what?”

"I broke up with Sofia and got a boner over a guy." He whispered.

“So you’re bi?” Pea said. 

"I don't know I could never preform with Sofia."

“Maybe we can try to hook you up with a guy and you can try it out.”

"I'm up for anything." He said.

“One of Betty’s best friends is gay.” Jughead said. “He’s here.”

"Okay." Fangs smiled.Jughead pulled out his phone and texted Betty. 

J: I think I found a guy for Kevin.

B: my sexy match maker! X

J: <3

B: we're on our way back x

J: see you soon x

Betty and the rest of the group were on a tram back to the hotel. They had gone shopping for both alcohol and clothes. They were soon arriving back at the hotel. Before everyone met yo Betty wanted to change into something more comfortable. She was wearing her sweats before heading to her sister's apartment room.

They soon met up at the hotel room. Jughead was sitting in a chair reading while everyone else was talking."So unsociable." She teased.

“Yep.” He smiled.

"Your friends are here come on!" She said pulling him up.“Fine.” He said, wrapping his arms around her. Betty smiled as she inserted them into the conversation .Everyone spent most of the night talking and having fun.

"So Fangs aren't you looking for a guy?" Pea asked as Betty was sat on Jug's lap feeding each other chips.

“Yeah.” Fangs said. 

"Kevs single." Betty smiled. Fangs just smiled and waved at Kevin."His also an amazing drama teacher." Betty said.

“Really? I love musicals.” Fangs said.

"What's you're favorite?" Kevin asked moving over to him.

“I can’t pick a favorite. I like a lot of them.”

"Tell me all of them." Kevin said.

“Mama Mia, Grease, Rent, And West Side Story to name a few. I like a lot more too.”

"I haven't heard of the second two but to add on to those, A star is born and The greatest show man. I know Dirty dancing isn't one but it's a classic." Kevin smiled.

“You’ve never seen west side story?”

"Never." Kevin said.

“It’s a classic!”

"What's it about handsome?"

“It’s about two people who fall in love but they’re from different sides of town. It’s kind of like a modern day Romeo and Juliet but with gang violence.”

"Sounds interesting, I'll probably have to have the kids preform that this year." Kevin smiled.

“Maybe you can come to my hotel room and watch it with me tonight.”

"I'd love to." He smiled.

Fangs smiled as he started to walk towards the door. Kevin quickly followed him.

Meanwhile Betty and Jughead were cuddled up on the couch."Hey they're taking our thing." Betty pouted. "It's you're turn."

“I can’t think of any good movies.”

"Doesn't have to be good. We might not even pay attention to it." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"So?" She asked.

“I’ll find one when we get back to the hotel. How about a classic Hitchcock movie?”

"You're favorites, sure I'll be paying attention to you not that though." She whispered getting up.

“And I’ll be paying attention to you.”

"Let's go then." She smiled.

Back at Fangs apartment Kevin is teasingly touching his leg as he watches the musical.

“Kev?”

"Yeah Fangs?" He answered.

“I know this is kind of forward but with my ex girlfriend I wasn’t able to perform... that well.... and I’ve been really attracted to guys lately.... I want to experiment... will you... help me?” He whispered nervously.

"Considering you're insanely attractive and I've been trying to contain myself all night around you. Sure but just know I never normally do this. I've had my time with closeted gays." 

“I don’t normally do this either but I feel a connection with you. And maybe after this we could have something more.” He smiled.

"I'd like... How far do you want to go?" Kevin asked.

“As far as you’re willing to.”

"I'm willing to do everything." He winked running his hand over him. “So am I.” Fangs whispered before he kissed him.

"Take them off for me sexy." Kevin instructed. Fangs did as he was told."I'm going to get you hard." Kevin whispered in his ear.

Fangs just smirked and nodded. Kevin wrapped his hand around his semi hard dick and started to stroke his length long and hard.  
Fangs let out a loud groan as he pulled Kevin in for a kiss. Kevin kissed him back enjoying his the sound he's making.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked him.

“Take me to bed.”

"We're already in your bed." Kevin teased biting his lip. Fangs just blushed and kissed him."What do you want Fangs? I want to make this as joyable as possible." Kevin told him.

“I want everything. I’ve never been with a guy before.”

"Well blow and hand jobs are the same. So do you want to know how we have sex?" He asked.

“I know how.... I’ve just never done it.”

"I meant do you want to? It's a little intense." Kevin smiled.

“Yeah, I do.” Fangs said.

"Kneel for me baby!" He ordered.

Fangs kissed him before doing as he was told."Beg for it."He winked.

“Please baby.” Fangs said.

"More!"

“Please baby I need you.” He begged.

"Beg more baby. How turned on are you? How much do you want me?" Kevin teased.

“I’ve never been this turned on in my life. I want you so badly. I need you. I need you to show me how amazing this can really be.”

Kevin held Fangs waist as he pushed himself from behind groaning at how good it feels. As Kevin moved finding a good paste he began to work his long length through. It wasn't long before Fangs and Kevin came.

“That was amazing.” Fangs said as they fell back on the bed together.

"Best sex I've ever had." Kevin smiled.

Fangs smiled and kissed him. They both cuddled up together and fell asleep shortly after. 

Back with everyone else, Jughead and Betty were just starting to head back to their hotel room. Betty rushed ahead to open their door. Betty managed to open this door easily. As she got in she plopped herself down on the bed.

Jughead followed after her and sat down on the bed."Come here I don't bite, unless you want me to." She laughed winking at him. Jughead smiled and laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her."I missed you today." She whispered.

“I missed you too.”

"You better go get coffee with me tomorrow." She teased.

“I will.” He smiled.

"Poll didn't drink tonight. Come to think of it she hasn't."

“Pea said they had important news that they’re waiting to tell us.”

"She's pregnant." Betty said. "I know my sisters mood swings."

“Then that’s probably what they want to tell us.”

"Yep." Betty said as she snuggled deeper into his side. Betty was going to say something again but fell asleep. She wanted to push them further tonight but were too tired after their day. But tomorrow she promise she would.

The following morning Betty woke Jughead up with her straddling his lap pressing kisses to his chest. “Hey there sexy.” Jughead smiled as he woke up.

"Coffee date number 3" She smiled kissing him.

“I can’t wait.” He smiled as he lifted her chin and kissed her.

Betty leant down further to the kiss. She took Veronica's advice from yesterday. She took a breath then reconnected the kiss again. They continued to do that for the next five minutes.

Jughead pulled back from the kiss and blushed when she felt him hard beneath her."I'm going to leave you to sort that out." She winked as she kissed him one more time before going to the patio.

Jughead got up and headed to the bathroom. As Jughead was in the bathroom Betty thought it was the perfect time to get ready. She put on this matching floral set. It was a mini skirt with the crop top with some pastel blue vans.

5 minutes later Jughead came back out and picked out his outfit for the day. He decided to go match Betty. He thought he'd surprise her. When Jughead was finished getting dressed he met Betty at the patio.

"Hey handsome." She smiled putting her book down.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"We're matching." She smiled. "You look cuter."

“No, you do.” He smiled. “Also.... sorry about earlier... that was really embarrassing.”

"Don't be." She smiled. "I know you're not faking it now." She teased.Jughead just smiled faintly."I liked it." She said as she came to sit on his lap.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her and kissed her."Coffee?" She asked.

“Yeah. I saw a coffee shop close by.”

"Let's advanture a little further." Betty said getting up.

In the end Jughead agreed to adventuring out further. Betty had her camera and her purse. They found a cafe in the city centre. They went in and ordered their usual orders.Instead of a cossaint Betty got a brownie. 

They went and sat down at a table. Just like many times before Betty took a few shots for her collection before she let Jug drink it. She then pulled her phone out. 'Snuck away for an early coffee date #3 in city #3.'

“This coffee is the best out of all of them.” Jughead said.

"So you're giving it a 1?"She asked.

“Yep.”

"I agree, it definitely has the best brownies I've ever tasted." She smiled. "But I've got to admit. Coffee is great but I love a good tea."

“I’m definitely a coffee person.” He smiled. 

"So this is our third date, fifth if we count sneaking away."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Little juggie came to play today. He could play with any brightly unicorn." She giggled laughing at her own joke. Jughead just smiled."Unicorns and dolphins have sex and make narwhals." She rambled on giggling.

“Betts? You okay?”

"If we'd had sex we'd make a bughead or if a lady bird and a human did. "She giggled." Oh I'm fine. "

Jughead just let out a sigh. “What happened? You’re acting strange.”

"I am fine you gorgeous beautiful glowing Juggie."

“No you aren’t.”

"I think you're sexy. Walking talking sex machine. I look like a fairy." She said as she stood up and spun. Jughead walked over to her and held her hand. “We should get back to the hotel. I’ll call Polly.”

"No!" She pouted. "I'm okay. I think it's the brownie."

“You’re not okay.”

"I think it's the brownie." She said again.

Jughead went up to ask about the brownie.vHe then found out they were edibles. He just sighed to himself coming back to her.“Let’s get back to the hotel.” He said.

"Juggie it's meant to be our day together. I got all dressed up for you." She pouted as she began to treat up. 

“Hey... don’t cry.”

"I'm so sorry god am I high?" She asked.

“Yeah.” He sighed.

Betty just laughed."I'm sorry that's kind of ironic for being in Amsterdam."She smiled. Jughead just shrugged."Considering I'm high and this will be blurry in a few hours. I really like you. I mean more than I lot. I might love you. I just have this feeling about you."

“I really like you too, Betts.” He smiled.Betty leant down and kissed him. "Can we just go hang out with everyone so I don't embarrass myself further?" She whispered.

“Well, don’t you think it will be worse if we hang out with everyone?”

"V's seen me high so has Kev." Betty said.

“Okay.” Jughead whispered.

"Hey are you okay, what do you want to do and we'll do it? I'll just have to stay hydrated."

“No, it’s okay. You wanted to go hang out with everyone. I’ll just read.”

"I want to hang out with you more." She whispered.

“Then what do you want to do?”

"Explore the city with you." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Okay, what ever I say whilst I'm high you can't hold it against me."She smiled as they left the cafe.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

They left the cafe to walk around the city for a bit. They finally found a quiet spot near the bridge where all the boats were. They walked over and found a place to sit down.

"This place is gorgeous."

"You're gorgeous." He whispered.

Betty just smiled up at him. Jughead smiled back and held her hand."I said some pretty stupid things... Oh my god your glowing."

“You’re just high.”Jughead teased.

"Don't!"She said. "It's embarrassing."

“Well, you’re still high so you probably won’t remember it later.” He teased. 

"It's not funny." She said as she laid down on his lap. Having her head on his lap.“It’s a little funny.”

"No definitely not. High Betty isn't a fun Betty. She wants to rip your clothes off and fuck you anyway."

“I’ll make sure you’re okay and try not to rip someone’s clothes off.” He teased. 

"That's not fun." She said taking her jacket off. Jughead just smiled."This morning was fun."

“Yeah.”

"The brownie not so fun." She pouted. "Oh my god. I was totally checking you out at the pool." She admitted as when she was drunk or high she was painfully truthful.

“Oh yeah?”

"Definitely having your wet hands roaming my body." She giggled. "But it's bad that I leave after this trip because work calls."

“I have to head back to work too after this trip.”

"No I mean I'm not going to German tomorrow. Work called yesterday." She whispered.

“Oh.” He whispered.

"Yeah it shucks. If I don't go I get fired."

“So this is our last day together.”

"Yeah and I'm high." She pouted. Jughead just nodded."I'm so sorry." She whispered.

“Don’t be. It’s okay.”

"But I don't want to leave you." She pouted. "My flights tonight."

“I wish you would’ve told me told me earlier.” 

"I wanted to spend it as normal as possible." She admitted."You'll have to keep ranking the coffee though." She kissed him.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"You have number." She whispered. He just nodded."Hey its okay."She said cupping his face." I should go get going. "She kissed him.

“Now?”  
"Unfortunately yes. I've been putting it of as much as I can."

“I guess this is goodbye then.” He whispered.

"Hopefully Not." She started tearing up.

“I promise to stay in contact.” He said.

"Good." She smiled kissing him before getting up.

“I can stay with you until your plane comes if you want?”

"Please." She smiled grabbing her hand as he pulled him up.

Jughead held her hand as they walked off.When they got to the hotel Betty had to pack and Fangs pulled Jughead and Pea aside.“Hey Fangs. What’s up?” Jughead said.

"So last night." He beamed with joy.

“What happened? Tell us everything.” Pea said

"I had sex."

“Good for you, man.” Jughead said. 

“With Kevin?” Pea said. 

"Yes with Kev. God I've never had better sex in my life. We had sex again this morning and just now." Fangs smiled.

“I’m happy for you Fangs.” Jughead said. 

“Now we need to get Jug laid.” Pea teased.

"That will be hard considering she's going home tonight."

“She’s leaving? Maybe we can find you a hookup for tonight.” 

“Nope.” Jughead said. “I really like Betty.”

"So no blonde on the menu tonight? You're really strung up on her." Fangs said.

“Yeah, I am.”

"Well you better make a move fast. Her boss flirts with her and wants her." Pea said.

“Well, Betts likes me back.... nothing would happen between them.” Jughead whispered.

"We know that but he doesn't know that." Pea said.

Betty comes out a few minutes earlier with her suitcase.“Hey.” Jughead smiled."Hey." She smiled kissing him.

“Ready to go?”

"Yeah." She smiled.“I’ll talk to you guys later.” Jughead said to Pea and Fangs as he took Betty’s hand and they started to walk off.

Jughead didn't want her going to the airport by herself so he got in the taxi with her. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the airport.“I’m going to be so lonely without you.” Jughead said.

"You'll survive." She smiled as she hugged him. "Anyway you have Fangs now."

"He'll be too busy with Kevin."

"Trust me Kev will be busy with V." Betty looked at her watch and really needed to make a move on.

“Fangs and Kev has sex last night. I think they’ll be together a lot more.”

"I'm sorry but I really have to go. I'm working in the morning." She quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss before heading to check in for her plane. Jughead just sighed as he turned around and started to walk off.

Betty wanted to tell Jughead the real reason why she had to go home early. She found a cheap place to rent that could be here photography studio. She was going back to get the place set up. This had been her dream and she'd managed to do it on her own. So as she sat on a plane heading back home she was nervous and excited. This was her dream, she's finally ready to chase after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so lucky to work with @softbetts on tumblr with this and a few others stories that are yet to come. Keep a' eye out.


	5. Chapter 5

Months passed by since she had to come home early from the trip. She didn't regret it. Okay maybe a little bit. But she's finally her own boss and wouldn't change that for the world. Betty's been distant as she's been focusing on getting her business up and running.

She’s only talked to Jughead a few times over texting.She felt extremely bad about that but their both busy people. His book was already advertised on TV. He must have written it fast she thought.

Betty was at work one day when she got a call from Polly.Polly was currently 5 months pregnant. Betty was right about the announcement. Betty was editing a new piece as she accepted the call.

"Hey Pol."

“My birthday party is this weekend! Will you be there?” Polly said happily.

"Sure."

“Jughead’s going to be there.”

"Polly I already said I'm coming. You don't need to convince me." Betty smiled.

“Well, I was just telling you. Have you talked to him in awhile.”

"No I've been busy with my studio." She said.

“Jughead has been extremely moody. Pea keeps trying to set him up with girls.”

"Pea better stop that." Betty said in an annoyed tone.

“Well it’s not like you’ve shown any signs that you’re still interested in Jughead.”

"I've been busy with my photography studio!" Betty shouted.

“I know that but Jughead has been missing you!”

"I know but Polly it's only you who knows about this place. I'm not ready to tell people. It's been taking all my time." She sighed.

“I know. I just thought you really liked Jughead.”

"I do I just worked my ass off for this." Betty sighed.

“You need a break at some point. I’ll see you at the party, okay?”

"Okay." Betty whispered.

_____

The week passed slowly and soon it was the day of the party.Betty wanted to impress Jughead so she wore a stripped pastel set. It was Jean jacket and high waisted shorts with a cute white crop top. She smiled to herself before leaving her apartment and heading over to Polly’s.

As she got to Polly's house she saw outside on her porch swing Jughead with another women another blonde being all cosy and kissing. Betty saw them and wanted to run. She saw the woman cuddle into his side and his arm go around her waist.

Betty instantly headed to the kitchen for a bottle of wine.“Hey B.” Polly smiled. 

"It sucks you can't drink but also amazing because more for me." She said popping the lid.

“What happened?”

"Just feel like getting wasted if I have to see that all day." Betty said pointing to the garden.

“Oh....” Polly said. “That’s Emma. Pea set them up. She’s literally a carbon copy of you.”

"Well he looks happy so let me pout and drink in your room." She said taking the wine bottle with her.

“He’s not happy. She may look like you but she’s so boring. Jughead keeps complaining. He’s definitely not over you.”

"Fine I'm go mope and drink in the garden and make him jealous." Betty sighed walking out the kitchen.

When Betty opened the door to the garden Emma was coming inside."Fucking great." Betty muttered.

Emma walked passed her into the house and Jughead was out there alone. Betty decided to sit next to him.“Betty?” He said, he seemed surprised.

"Jughead."

“How have you been?”

"Busy." She kept giving him one worded answers.

“You hate me. Great.” He whispered as he got up and headed inside.

"No I'm fucking jealous!" She shouted.

Jughead didn’t hear her since he was already inside. A few minutes later Emma came back out and sat back down on the porch swing.

"So you and Juggie huh?" Betty asked.

“He just broke up with me.” She said. “We weren’t even officially together though.”

"He did." Betty smiled.

“Yeah he walked in and said ‘we’re done’ and then locked himself in the guest bedroom.” Emma started to tear up.

"Aw I'm so sorry... Pol comfort her." Betty said as she began walking upstairs. Polly came out to comfort Emma. Betty headed upstairs and took a bobby pin out her purse and opened up the door. Jughead was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Betty walked into the room locking the door sitting next to him.“Hey.” He whispered, looking over at her.

Betty pulled him by his collar on his sherpa jacket and kissed him. Jughead smiled before kissing her back. Betty remembered Veronica's advice and did exactly that. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist."I was jealous." She whispered.

“I missed you so much.”

"I've been so busy with my studio I'm sorry." She smiled kissing him.

“Don’t be.... wait.... studio?”

"I found a cheap enough place." She smirked.

“I’m so proud of you, Betty.”

"Thank you handsome... You know you hurt her..."

“I didn’t mean to be that harsh.”  
"It's okay I've got you back." Betty smiled.

Betty crawled further on to the bed straddling his lap. Jughead just smiled at her. Betty leaned down and kissed him. She came back up for a little air then kissed him again. That went on for 20 minutes. Jughead pulled back from the kiss and smiled at her.

"No..." She pouted. "I was enjoying that."

“We’ve been making out for the past 20 minutes.”

"Your point is?" She asked.

“I’m insanely aroused. I should probably go sort this out.”

"Or I could help?" She asked.

“You don’t have to. It’s okay.”

"I want to, I've been imaging it." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered. “What do you want to do?”

"Everything." She smiled. Jughead smiled and pulled her back in for a kiss."Baby less kissing more doing."

“Okay.” He whispered as he pulled his shirt off. Betty racked her head over his chest and smirked. God she missed him. She took her jacket and top off too.“I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"I've missed you I've been so moody without you." Betty said as she began to unbutton their pants. 

“So have I. Well, I’m always moody... but even more without you.” He teased.

"God I'm going to fuck you well." She smiled. Jughead smirked and kissed her."I'm on the pill, do you have a condom?" She asked.

“You know this would happen, didn’t you?” He teased.

"I was wishful thinking and if not i probably would have binned it." She smiled taking her bra off.Jughead smiled and watched her."Hurry up Juggie." She begged. "I've wanted this since Italy."

“I want to take my time with you, baby.”

"You're being too slow." She teased.

Jughead flipped them so He was on top as he kissed her neck. Betty giggled as she moved her head back giving him more space to kiss her. “You want me, Betts?” He smirked. 

"So bad. Just ride me Juggie!" She begged.

“Beg for it.”

"A lady never begs." She pouted.

“Beg.” He whispered.

"Never." She kissed him.

“Come on baby.... I need to know how much you want me.”

"I do but you're going to give into me before I do you." She winked. Jughead just sighed."Giving up Juggie?" She teased.

“Maybe.” He sighed.

"Fine I'll beg just this once... Please Juggie I'm soaking for you."Jughead smirked and kissed her as he slipped his hand into her panties."We can do that later I need you inside of me."

“Okay.” He whispered. He pulled off her panties and then pulled off his boxers. Betty ran her hand down his length and smiled.“We need the condom.”

"Here." She passed him it.

Jughead opened it and slid it onto himself. Betty smiled as she flipped them over sliding herself onto him moaning. Jughead groaned as they started to move together. Betty sped up the paste trying to keep the nose down.

“You feel so good.” He moaned. 

"God... You do.. Too."

Jughead pulled her face to his and kissed her. Betty was moaning loud into the kiss. Jughead thrust up into her, adding more pressure. Betty's eyes rolled to the back of her head out of pressure . Without any warning she hit her climax. Jughead flipped them over and continued to thrust into her before he hit his climax too. He pulled out of her and threw the condom away before cuddling with her.

"God why did we wait so long?" She asked as she put her bra back on.

“Because you left.” He said. “No.... keep it off.”

"We had sex it my sister's bed. We should get back down there ."She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"Let me show you my studio."

“Okay.”

Betty kissed him before she started to get dressed again. As she opened the door she saw Emma. Emma slapped her across the face and called her a slut. Emma ran downstairs and out of the house. 

“God, Betts.... I’m so sorry.” Jughead said.

"It's fine!"She whispered holding her face.

Jughead walked up to her and tilted her head to see the damage. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I'm going to bruse she had rings on." She whispered running downstairs. Jughead ran after her. He found her saying goodbye to Polly. “Betts?”

She just nodded.

“I’m so sorry she did that.” He whispered. 

"It's okay. I deserve it, I did just sleep with her very resent ex boyfriend." Betty said.

“We were never officially together.”

"Juggie it's okay. Let's go see my studio before I hunt Pea down and that bitchs number." She teased.

Betty just kissed him before getting her keys. "Can you please drive? I'm a little intoxicated." She asked.

“Sure.”

Betty showed Jughead where she parked. She also instructed Jughead to her studio. They soon arrived there. Betty unlocked it before she gudied him in.“Wow Betts. This is amazing.” He said, looking around.

"This wouldn't have been possible if you didn't give me the confidence boost I need."Jughead just smiled."Also come with me."

Betty lead Jughead into a room full of her photography work. All of it was from their trip. Alot were if him. Her favourite was him sketching. Jughead looked around and smiled."That's my favourite." She pointed out.

“I actually finished the sketch of you.” He smiled. 

"Really?" She asked.

"I'd love to see it sometime." Betty pulled him into a hug.

“I have it at my apartment.” He hugged her.

"Juggie be my boyfriend?" She shly asked.

“I’d love to.” He smiled.

"It's about time." She teased kissing him.

Jughead stood in the middle of her photography studio pulling her in for a heated kiss. He's been such a bad mood recently but that all changed due to her.

Betty was so incredibly happy. Its funny how life works most of the time. You work your whole life for something and God then throws something in to stir your life up.

Betty couldn't be more happier than she is now. A few months ago she was an unhappy receptionist who hated her job. Now she's happy, her own boss and has a gorgeous boyfriend. All thanks to a trip her sister forced her to go on because she needed to relax. If anyone ever asked her the best vaccination she's ever been on? The answer will be where I met the love of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so lucky to work with @softbetts on tumblr with this and a few others stories that are yet to come. Keep a' eye out.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this little fluffy and slightly angsty fic.


End file.
